Just Our Secret
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Renzou found himself discovering quite the interesting secret of Yukio's. *Deanon from the Ao No Exorcist Kink Meme over on Livejournal.*


It was an unbearably hot day towards the end of Summer Break which has luck would have it wasn't really a break at all for Yukio and his team of ex-wires that he was training up.

They were at the beach for a small break that even Yukio felt was necessary as he stared across the beach towards the ocean; he didn't ultimately feel up for swimming now of all times.

He listened in a nearly content manner to the soft ping of excited voices just a little ahead of him; Shiemi was chatting excitedly with Rin while Izumo was for the most part not even listening to Renzou.

It was definitely a normal day for the group, and so he felt himself relax for once without a book to study of some sort and without the dark clothes that he'd burn up in on such a bright day.

Yukio's eyes closed as he leaned back, feeling the Summer sun just touch his skin in the most tempting of ways, just barely missing the soft pat of feet on sand as someone came to stand beside him.

Renzou shifted near the other before reaching down and lightly brushing his hands across Yukio's forearm in an attempt however weak of tickling the other man.

The eyes of his teacher snapped open and that innocent arm shifted away, crossing carefully beneath the man's other arm.

"What is it?" Perhaps, it was the tired look in Yukio's eyes that made Renzou stop and think for a moment that he should leave him alone before throwing that logic away and sitting down beside his teacher.

"You looked lonely." Renzou winked at his teacher that was closer to his age than many would think before he leaned against him and watched curiously as the taller man shifted further away.

"I'm not lonely." Yukio nearly flinched at his own defensive voice and wished for once on this hot Summer day for longer sleeves as his arm was tingly in a place that he wasn't used to it being in.

"Ahh..." Renzou grinned suddenly more playful than before and more curious than anything else why his teacher kept moving his arm away from him.

Renzou leaned forward, fully intent to discover the answers behind this secret, as he stretched out his hand to gently caress his teacher's forearm and watched him shiver with wide eyes and a playful smirk on his face.

Yukio rolled his eyes seemingly at the antics as he tried to shift further away and hide the now very tingly forearm of his.

Renzou grinned as he caught it just in time to slowly tickle his fingers along it as if he hoped more than anything to hear his teacher laugh just this once.

His teacher's breath hiccuped as he let out the softest gasp that Renzou had ever heard; the pink haired teenager grinned widely at having figured one thing out already.

"Are you sensitive?" It felt nearly brilliant to have gained some level of control over his teacher no matter how brief it may be.

"No." It was a point blank statement as if there wasn't evidence pointing against that: a lie.

"You are." Renzou's grin grew as he playfully ran his fingers up and down the forearm of his teacher's as he began to shiver slightly again, just barely noticeable.

"I'm not." Yukio hissed out, quietly, as if in defiance of the act alone; Renzou leaned forward slowly with a wide grin.

"I'm sure Shiemi would love to know about this particular fact." Renzou grinned, remembering Yukio and Rin's close friendship with Shiemi though he doubted that there was any romantic relationship there.

"Don't tell anyone." It was a grumbled hiss that made the Summer sun temporarily turn into a harsh Winter snow along Renzou's skin, leaving goosebumps behind.

"What will you do to make sure I don't tell?" Renzou wasn't very good at knowing when to stop when it concerned being playful with one of his friends.

"Fine." Grumbled Yukio, deciding not to speak what he'd do as he carefully checked their surroundings before connecting two pairs of lips with his own dominant lips.

Renzou's eyes widened as he gasped before his grin grew back, and he leaned forward to keep their lips connected and ran his hands down two pairs of forearms and enjoyed the delicious shivers that the action presented him with.

He grinned as they rolled over from the action and Yukio's failed attempts at getting away as he held the pink haired boy closer on top of him.

They only pulled apart when Rin drew near and caught their attention, "I didn't know you liked Renzou, Yukio?"

The pink haired of the two barked out a breathless laugh at that though silenced himself when he heard Yukio speak next.

"Is there a problem with that?" Yukio threw on a slight smile that left Renzou dumbfounded as he stared at the man underneath him.

"No." Rin answered, staring at his brother and Renzou in complete surprise as if he'd seriously missed something important.

"You do?" Renzou murmured as he stared down at the bespectacled boy beneath him.

"I do." It sounded so blatantly honest that it destroyed Renzou's next question of, 'were you using that as an excuse, so that your brother doesn't know about your forearms?'

Renzou's jaw dropped and yet he found it in himself to only lean closer and may be steal another kiss as he did like him back; he couldn't help his own joy at discovering a secret that will always remain theirs about the other boy.

He smiled and was just relieved that he'd found a chance to be with the one that he really liked though had never admitted to liking before.


End file.
